SWORD OF FREENDIN EPISODE 1
by rei.akamura
Summary: FIRST EPISODE


NAMAKU REI AKAMURA 15 TAHUN. BERSEKOLAH DI SHUEI SENIOR HIGHSCHOOL KELAS 1. AKU MEMPUNYAI SEORANG ADIK...MUI AKAMURA 12 TAHUN. DIA BERSEKOLAH DI...AKU SAJA LUPA DIMANA ADIKKU BERSEKOLAH YANG AKU TAHU DIA SUDAH KELAS 1 SMP. AKU TIDAK MENGAMBIL KERJA PARUH AKU SUDAH DIPECAT DARI 4 TEMPAT KERJA!KARENA MEMANGGANG KUE SELAMA 5 JAM KARENA LUPA, MENGINGAT NAMA SEKOLAH DAN TOKO TINGGAL DI AKUWA-MINAMI,SEYA-KU,KOTA YOKOHAMA, KANEGAWA. NAMA TEMPAT TINGGALKU AGAK KEPANJANGAN, YA. ORANG MENGANGGAPKU SEBAGAI "ORANG BODOH". 3 SMP RANKING 30 DARI 30 MURID DENGAN RATA-RATA 2,5. INI CERITA DIMANA HIDUPKU YANG BODOH DAPAT BERUBAH MENJADI MENEGANGKAN SAMPAI-SAMPAI AKU KIRA HAMPIR MENDEKATI AJAL!ATAU KEMUNGKINAN MATI YANG TIDAK WAJAR... INILAH KISAH HIDUPKU YANG SANGAT ANEH,MENGERIKAN,DAN HAMPIR MENDEKATI AJAL... ATAU MUNGKIN AKU SUDAH MATI BEGITU SAJA KETIKA BERTEMU...

SWORD OF FREENDIN

EPISODE 1:REI AKAMURA. STUPIDITY. OBEDITY

MUI: "Kak BANGUN!"

REI: "5 MENIT LAGI!"

MUI: "Nanti kita bisa ketinggalan kereta!

REI: "Tapi kita tidak naik kereta(KERETA API)

MUI: "IIIIIIIIIKH!BANGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

REI: "IYA IYA IYA AMPUN-AMPUN!

MUI: "Ini sarapannya..."

REI: "R-ramen!A-Apa-apaan ini?"

MUI: "Udah jam 7 ini cepat makan!Kita sudah tidak ada waktu lagi!Jadi cepat bergegas!"

SAAT SEMUA BERGEGAS-GEGAS

MUI: "Oke!Ayo pergi!"

REI: "Udah kunci pintu!"

MUI: "Udah!pastinya!"

REI: "Periksa lagi!Aku ngak mau kena kasus pencurian lagi!"

MUI: "Hm!Ah iya juga!belum kukunci!"

REI: "Eh!pelupa!Jadi terlambat aku nanti!"

DI SHUEI DI KELAS 1-2

REI: "Selamat pagi!"

KANAME: "Selamat pagi REI!"

REI(HATI): "Sial pagi-pagi gini yang ketemu duluan di kelas malah KANAME!UNBELIEVABLE!"

KANAME AKIRAMUNE 15 TAHUN MERUPAKAN PRESIDEN DI SEKOLAH. YA HAMPIR SAMA SEPERTI KEPALA SEKOLAH. SANGAT PINTAR DIANTARA 3 KELAS. SANGAT PANDAI AIKIDO, KARATE, KENDO. MESKIPUN BEGITU DIA BEGITU HEBAT. DIA TIDAK DIPILIH SEBAGAI KETUA KENDO. TAPI... AKULAH KETUA KENDO. BAGUS BUKAN?

REI: "S-Selamat pagi"

KANAME: "Sudah sarapan?"

REI: "Kenapa sih menanyakan hal seperti itu?Berarti aku ditipu MUI!SIAL KAU MUI!"

KANAME "Oh maaf"

MESKIPUN BEGITU DI BAIK KEPADA KU. BAGIKU SUDAH CUKUP DIA BERTEMAN BERSAMA AKU, AKU PERNAH DENGAR DIA TELAH MEMUKUL ORANG SAMPAI KE RUMAH SAKIT

REI: "Mana yang lain?"

KANAME: "Kau kira ini jam berapa?"

REI: "6:30. E-EH? ngapain aku datang jam ginian?MUI membohongi aku!Sial kau MUI"

KANAME: "HAHAHAHAHA!Tenang saja!kau hanya dibohongi oleh anak kecil kan?"

REI: "Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan!Meskinya aku bisa tidur lebih lama kan?"

KANAME: "Aku tidak tahu!Aku kan hari ini piket!"

REI: "Kau kan piketnya hari rabu. sekarangkan hari selasa"

KYO,KINDA,AIZAWA,KAZAMA: "Selamat pagi!"

KANAME: "Kalian telat 12 menit"

KINDA: "Padahal ini kan masih jam 6:31"

KAZAMA: "Itulah. sengaja kami datang pagi-pagi kayak gini biar ngak kena hukum PUSH UP 200 kali!Bersihkan kaca jendela!Terus..."

AIZAWA: "Aku saja masih mengantuk"

KANAME: "OH YA! aku bangun jam 4 pagi belajar buat ulangan nanti"

KYO: "Salah dengar ngak kau. kata pak OJIWASA saja katanya hari ini pembagian nulai ulangan"

KYO,KINDA,AIZAWA,KAZAMA ADALAH TEMAN DEKATKU. SAMA HALNYA SEPERTI KANAME. KAMI BERTEMAN SEJAK KELAS 1 SMP. KAMI PUN KAGET DAPAT BERTEMU DI SHUEI. PAK OJIWASA GURU KELAS KAMI SEJAK KELAS 2 SMP DIA BAIK KOK MESKIPUN AGAK KASAR SEDIKIT.

REI(HATI): "Yang satu kecepatan. yang 4 orang ini katanya terlambat. mana yang benar?"

?: "Selamat pagi!"

KANAME: "Selamat pagi. SUMA!Si jagoan!"

SUMA: "WAH!Kena hukum ya?Bagus!"

KYO,KINDA,AIZAWA,KAZAMA: "Justru kami yang tersiksa"

SUMA YAKASHINO 15 TAHUN. ORANG YANG SANGAT KEREN DAN PINTAR... YA BISA DIBILANG ORANG TERPINTAR KE 2. ORANG YANG AGAK SOMBONG. BUKAN TEMAN DEKAT. TETAPI BAIK HATI

SAAT PELAJARAN MATEMATIKA

REI(HATI): "Bagaimana ini?Nilaiku pasti jelek!"

OJIWASA: "KYOSUKE NICHI 6,5!KANAME AKIRAMUNE 10,0!SUMA YAKASHINO 9,8!REI...1,5!REI Maju kedepan sekarang!"

REI: "I-Iya"

OJIWASA: "REI Mengapa dari kelas 2 nilaimu rendah?apa kau harus ikut les tambahan?Atau aku perlu mengajarimu di rumahmu?!

REI: "Karena saya malas pak!"

OJIWASA: "Aku benci kata-katamu tapi bagus juga kau sudah mengaku!Sekarang berdiri di belang kelas sekarang

REI: "Depan atau belakang sih pak?"

OJIWASA: "Eh lupa!Berdiri di depan kelas!"

REI: "Di luar atau di dekat papan tulis pak?"

OJIWASA: "Diam kau

SAAT PULANG SEKOLAH

REI: "Oke!Pulang!Makan malam!"

AIZAWA: "Tapi ini kan masih jam 4:09!"

KAZAMA: "Sekali saja kita dinner di luar sama-sama yuk?

KYO: "Boleh!kinda bagamana menurutmu?"

KINDA: "Hmm!Iya lah!Udah lama kan kita ngak dinner sama-sama?Sejak kelas 2 SMP!Menurutku!"

REI: "Maaf!aku tak bisa!aku harus belajar buat ulangan fisika besok!"

KYO: "YAH!Ayolah rei!hanya saat ini!"

AIZAWA: "REI tidak menyenangkan!"

KANAME: "Halo semua!Besok ada ulangan!Kalian mau beajarkan?"

REI,KYO,KINDA,AIZAWA,KAZAMA: "Belajar!Belajar buat ulangan FISIKA!"

REI,KYO,KINDA,AIZAWA,KAZAMA:(HATI): "Biar dia tidak ngamuk!Kalau ngamuk bisa jadi kami masuk kuburan!Hidup dalam kesengsaraan!"

DI RUMAH REI

REI: "Aku pulang!MUI!MUI!Belum pulang ya!"

TIBA-TIBA SAJA AKU MENDENGAR SUARA DENGKURAN DI KAMARKU

REI: "MUI!"(MEMBUKA PINTU KAMAR)

MUI: "ZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

REI: "INI KAMARKUUUUUUUU!"

MUI: "DIAAAAM!AKU MENCOBA TIDUR!"

REI: "PAKE KAMARMU SENDIRI SANAAAAA!"

MUI: "SEKALI-KALI PINJAM KAMARMU KENAPA!"

REI: "TIDAK BOLEH!KAMAR INI TIDAK COCOK BUAT WANITA!"

MUI: "ZZZZZZZZZZZ"

REI: "Sudah tidur ya?!Wajahnya polos juga!"

REI: "Bikllah aku akan belajar!"

AKU BELAJAR SAMPAI LARUT MALAM SAMPAI-SAMPAI AKU SALAH MINUM OBAT!AKU INGIN MINUM OBAT HILANG RASA NGANTUK MALAH KEMINUM OBAT DIARE!YA TUHAN APAKAH ADA ORANG YANG LEBIH BODOH DI SEKOLAH ITU... KURASA TIDAK ADA YA...

ESOKNYA DISEKOLAH AKU MELIHAT PAPAN PENGUMUMAN

REI: "Jadi kemarin... BUAT APA AKU BELAJAR LARUT MALAM?!"

ISI PENGUMUMAN: "AKAN DIADAKAN RAPAT GURU DARI JAM 8:00-12:00. PARA MURID AKAM PUANG JAM 12:00

KYO: "Mending aku BAB Dikamar mandi!Aku menahan BAB ke kamar mandi hanya untuk belajar ulangan FISIKA!"

KINDA: "Bagusnya kita dinner diuar saja!"

AIZAWA: "Dinner!Makan spaghetti!Minum kopi!"

KAZAMA: "Bersenang-senang ke gamestation!"

REI(HATI): "percakapan mereka saling sambung menyambung ya!"

SUMA: "Yah pulang jam 12:00..."

KANAME: "Bagusnya pulang seperti biasa!"

REI,KYO,KINDA,AIZAWA,KAZAMA: "Mereka pun saling sambung-menyambung percakapan!"

JAM 12:00

REI: "ZZZZZZZZ!"

SUMA,KANAME,KYO,KINDA,AIZAWA,KAZAMA: "Yang satu ini malah tudur pula!Padahal udah pulang!Tidur di rumah aja kenapa?"

REI: "Baiklah aku tidur di... nyam!nyam!"

SUMA: "Dia ngigau atau menjawab pertanyaan kita?"

KANAME: "... BANGUN!(MENAMPAR WAJAH REI)

SUMA,KYO,KINDA,AIZAWA,KAZAMA: "Cara membangunkan yang sadis!"

KANAME: "BANGUNNNN BODOH!"

REI: "IYAAAAA DIAAAAM!

DI RUMAH REI

REI: "Aku pulang!"

REI: "Oh iya ya MUI pulang jam 14:45!

REI: "Apa dia ada di kamarku?!"

AKU PUN MEMBUKA PINTU KAMARKU DAN...

MUI: "ZZZZZZZZZ"

REI: "BANGUUUUUN!TIDUR DI KAMARMU SENDIRI SANA!"

MUI: "DIAM!AKU BERUSAHA UNTUK TIDUR!"

REI: "TIDUR DI KAMARMU!UDAH 24 KALI AKU BILANG!"

MUI: "SEKALI-KALI PINJAM KAMARMU KENAPA!"

REI: "TIDAK BOLEH!KAMAR INI TIDAK COCOK BUAT WANITA!Apa kau tidak baca tandanya?"

MUI: "ZZZZZZZZZZZ"

REI: "Kau mau kutindas pakai mobil ya?!"

MUI: "NO!"

REI: "KELUAR CEPAAAT!"

DI KOTA YOKOHAMA MALAMNYA

REI: "Terus... buat apa kau mengikutiku?Biasanya kamu di rumah menonton TV!"

MUI: "Buat temani kakak!"

REI: "Ngak dijaga pun aku bisa pergi sendiri!"

MUI: "Oke aku mau beli kue di nikkodo bakery dulu!"

REI: "EH?Tapi katanya mau menemani aku!Sekarang mau ke toko kue!Mana yang benar?!"

MUI: "Kakak udah besar jadi udah bisa pulang kerumah sendiri...

MUI PUN PERGI BEGITU SAJA. ENTAH DIA MEMBAWA UANG ATAU TIDAK,AKU TIDAK PEDULI,MASA BODOH... TAPI YANG PENTING AKU DAPAT PULANG... ITU SAJA...

REI: "Eh k-kunci rumahnya...sama MUI!SIALAN KAUUUUU MUUUI!T-Tapi aku terpaksa nunggu dia pulang!soalnya di biasa pulang jam 21:30"

AKUPUN DUDUK TERMENUNG DI TAMAN KOTA YANG SUNYI DAN JUGA TIDAK ADA SIAPAPUN KECUALI AKU

REI: "Uang pun dibawa juga sama dia!Sial!Makan roti pun aku tidak kenyang!"

REI: "Aku mencium sesuatu... seperti dibakar!Atau mungkin orang membakar BARBEQUE!

AKU MENCIUM BAU ITU. TAPI DIMANA BAU ITU BERASAL?APAKAH DARI TAMAN INI... DAN TERNYATA ITU...AKU TERKEJUT KARENA...

REI: "WAAAKH!KEBAKARAN!"

REI: "A-apa itu?!P-P-PEDANG!

AKU MELIHAT PEDANG ITU... PEDANG ANEH DAN MISTERIUS ITU BERADA DI TENGAH GEJOLAK API YANG BERWARNA BIRU... DAN...

* * *

~BERSAMBUNG~


End file.
